


Obviously

by Hannahsolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahsolo/pseuds/Hannahsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's not very good but go easy on me this is my boredom at work!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not very good but go easy on me this is my boredom at work!!!

He said he'd come  
He lied,  
Obviously,  
I mean I thought he loved me  
I was wrong,  
Obviously,  
Guess he had other plans,  
Obviously,  
Maybe he didn't ever love me  
He couldn't have,  
Obviously,  
All I wanted was him  
But he didn't care,  
Obviously,  
Love  
Is a waste of time,  
Obviously,  
So u don't love anybody,  
Obviously,  
that's a shame  
you're attractive,  
Obviously,  
Do you only know how to say that,  
Obviously,  
I love you,  
Obviously,  
Do you love me,  
Obviously,  
Then why do you only say obviously,  
Because I'm waiting for you to figure out that I'm here,  
Oh, Obviously,  
Exactly,  
I get it now.


End file.
